


The Best Valentines Day

by StilesHutchh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How tf do i tag, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHutchh/pseuds/StilesHutchh
Summary: Dean meets Castiel on Valentines Day, you could say it was love at first sight.





	

It was Valentines Day.   
Dean didn't have anyone. Be found it hard to fund people who would understand his humour and actually be with him, not for just his looks.   
He usually walked around the parks on Valentines Day. Not to make himself sad or anything, just so he could see the lovely flower stalls they put up, and all the happy people. It's a wonderful time of year.   
He walks past another flower stall. But a man at the back spraying some flowers, catches his eye.   
As if the man had eyes on the back of his head, he turns around.   
He walks over.   
"Hello, sir, do you need any help?" He says, his voice low and gravely, while his striking electric blue eyes gaze into Dean's.   
"Uh yes, i was wondering if i could buy a nice bouquet?"   
"Of course. What were you thinking?"   
"Well, I don't really know that much about this kinda stuff." Dean says chuckling. "What's your favourite?"   
"Tulips." He says.   
"Well, I'll go with tulips then."   
"Would like to pick a colour or just many random ones?"   
"I'd like Blue please. It goes with their eyes." Dean says smiling.   
Castiel's face seems to drop a little. "Certainly."   
Once the transaction is done, Dean swallows down his fear.   
"So, do you have a special someone?"   
"Unfortunately, no. I take that you do?"   
"No, i actually saw someone and might ask them to give it a try. What's the worst that coukd happen, right?"   
"Yes. I can't imagine someone saying no to you though. Look at you."   
Dean blushes.   
"So are you free tonight?"   
"What?"   
"I asked if you're free."   
"Wait, what do you mean."   
"You're the person I wanted to ask. You have beautiful eyes, and a gorgeous smile that i saw when that girl from back there came out from her shift. You're intellige-"   
"Yes."   
"What really?"   
"I don't even know your name but i feel the same."   
"I'm Dean."   
"I'm Castiel."   
Dean hands Castiel the flowers and grabs his face over the counter.   
They kiss, PG.   
"Thank you."   
They work out their plans for tonight and have an amazing date with more flowers, laughter, and kisses.   
It's the best Valentines Day Dean's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!! That was a work from The Carrot™ Thanks for reading!! Please comment and leave Kudos <33


End file.
